Falling For You
by WhiteLilyana
Summary: Белла Свон была на многих неудачных свиданиях, и последнее из них заставило ее потерять всякую веру во встречу с нормальным парнем. До тех пор, пока она не познакомилась с Эдвардом Калленом, разведённым отцом двоих детей.
1. Chapter 1

- Не-а, Элис, больше никаких свиданий. Если ты заставишь меня пройти через ещё один подобный кошмарный вечер, я закричу.  
- Этот тебе обязательно понравится, Белла. Он из Интенсивной Хирургии. Очень горячий. Очень одинокий.  
Я вздохнула, закатив глаза. Главной целью в жизни моей лучшей подруги Элис было найти мне вторую половинку, особенно после того, как в прошлом году она счастливо вышла замуж за моего брата. Её очень расстраивало то, что я до сих пор одна, но меня, в свою очередь, этот факт устраивало полностью. Да, все мои друзья женаты, но мне только 23. Я еще очень молода? Да. Давят ли на меня мои друзья? Безусловно!  
- Очень одинокий? Ты имеешь в виду, бабник?  
- Говоря одинокий, я имею в виду… Господи, Белла! да каждая женщина на этом этаже хочет его. И пару дней назад Холли слышала, как он говорил с Треем о тебе и сказал, что собирается как-нибудь зайти к тебе.  
- Oooooo… Мистер Ходячий Секс собирается зайти ко мне? О, Боже, я трепещу! Слава Богу, я здесь только когда вызывают Карлайла! - Я обернулась и обнаружила небольшую компанию, внимательно прислушивающуюся к нашему раздражительному разговору.  
- Белла, я хотел бы тебя познакомить, - начал мой друг Трей, - кое с кем. Это Эрик. Эрик, это Белла. - Я кивнула и слегка улыбнулась.

- Приятно познакомится.  
- Это мне приятно, Белла. Я редко вас здесь встречаю, вы новенькая?  
- Нет, я работаю на доктора Каллена, и когда его вызывают, прихожу с ним.  
- Что ж, добыча информацию о том, когда здесь может понадобиться доктор Каллен, для меня теперь первоочередная задача. – А он порядочная задница, надо отметить. Да ещё и надоедливая. Я не настолько тупа, чтобы тут же выдать ему свое расписание. - Я работаю в Интенсивной Хирургии, так что приходи в любое время, хорошо? Увидимся, Белла.

- Было приятно познакомиться, - скрестив руки, я прошла мимо всех, бросив напоследок, - увидимся позже, ребята.

Я подошла к Карлайлу, который работал над картой одного из пациентов.  
- Что ж, Белла, думаю, мы здесь практически закончили. Эсми спрашивала, приедешь ли ты вечером на ужин?  
- Нет, не думаю, я лучше побуду дома. - у меня ужасно болит голова. А не могли бы вы попросить ее заскочить завтра, и мы обсудим перепланировку ванной?  
Эсми Каллен – жена Карлайла. Она дизайнер, и мы стали подругами с того момента, когда я начала работать на Карлайла. Она даже помогала мне найти дом, в который я и переехала несколько недель назад. Сейчас она активно участвовала в его переделке.  
- Конечно. Ты должна немного отдохнуть. Увидимся утром.

- Мне принести кофе? - спросила я.  
- Нет, теперь моя очередь.

- Хорошо, тогда приятного вечера, Карлайл. - Я вышла, кинув «пока» нескольким ребятам из приёмного отделения.  
Мой телефон зазвонил. Элис.  
- Алло?

- Эй, Белли, Джаспер принес нам китайской еды. Он попросил убедиться, что ты приедешь  
-Я правда устала, Эли. Плохо спала прошлой ночью, и мне очень хочется прийти домой и банально завалиться в постель.  
- Хорошо, тогда скажи это своему брату сама. Он беспокоится о тебе, и если я скажу ему, что ты снова нас продинамила, он опять начнет нести всякий вздор, и, Беллз, я больше не вынесу его нытьё.

- Отлично. Я позвоню ему. И, кстати, я не собираюсь встречаться с тем парнем. Он был таким …  
- _Горячим?_ - она очень громко захихикала.  
- Эмм… нет, больше похожим на слизняка. Так что, я не хожу больше на свидания, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не буду готова. А ты больше не будешь даже заикаться об этом, поняла?  
- Конечно, Белли, конечно.  
Следующие несколько дней пролетели довольно быстро, и, наконец-то, наступили выходные. В субботу Карлайл и Эсми в своём домике у озера устраивали вечеринку по случаю начала лета для служащих и коллег из больницы. Элис и Джаспер собрались взять меня. Что радует: не придется слоняться там в одиночестве. Элис делила свой рабочий день между работой у Карлайла и больницей. Существует одна вещь, которую надо знать о медицинской среде - это большое количество сексуально озабоченных докторов и медсестер. Они бодры в течение ночной смены, и, я думаю, их мысли постоянно вертятся вокруг секса, секса и ещё больше сексуального секса.  
Мы приехали в полдень, немного пораньше, чтобы помочь Эсми с приготовлениями. В итоге выяснилось, что она-таки кое-что забыла прихватить с собой из города, и я вызвалась помочь.  
Когда я вернулась обратно, вдоль длинной подъездной дорожки уже были припаркованы несколько машин. О, отлично, шоу началось.  
- Белли! – закричал Джаспер, держа свое пиво. «Не рановато ли для пьянки, братец?» - подумала я про себя.  
Они вместе с Элис стояли в компании знакомых.  
Я махнула ему рукой и закатила глаза, держа в руках пакеты с продуктами.  
- Помочь, Белла? – закричала Элис.  
- Нет! Для этого у меня есть это …- сказала я, указывая на руки так, как будто у меня были мускулы.  
Все разразились смехом.  
Эсми настаивала, чтобы я приехала к ним, и, наконец, познакомилась с двумя ее сыновьями, Эмметом и Эдвардом. Я много слышала о Эммете, в основном потому, что Роуз - его жена, со своими дочками и племянницами частенько навещала Карлайла. Она всегда рассказывала нам смешные истории о своем недалёком, но очень любимом муже. Он и Эдвард проектировали дома в своей фирме Каллен Инкорпорейтед.  
Я критически осмотрела себя перед тем, как выйти и встретится с гостями. Я надела бикини под шорты и майку, тихо молясь о том, что плавать нам всё-таки не придется, потому что тогда мне придётся их снять. У меня всё было на своих местах - поверьте мне, я не делала ничего для этого - но я была крайне самокритична. Особенно, в кругу незнакомых людей. Я собрала свои волосы в неряшливый пучок, пытаясь убрать их с плеч, чтобы они не липли к шее от влажного воздуха.  
Выйдя наружу, я обнаружила ту же компанию, до сих пор над чем-то смеющуюся.

- Над чем хохочем? - спросила я, как только подошла и встала около Элис, сразу же обратив внимание на красивого мужчину, стоящего рядом с Роуз  
- О, милая, мы только что говорили о парнях, с которыми ты встречалась, и как после этого ты решила вообще завязать со свиданиями. - Элис захихикала.  
- Отлично! Но моей личной жизнью, какой бы она не была, я довольна, - сказала я с «да- что- вы- говорите!» - интонацией.

- Сексуальной жизнью, ты имеешь в виду, - с издевательским смехом уточнила Роуз.  
- Очень смешно! Может, мы, всё-таки, сменим тему? - Мое лицо с каждой секундой становилось все более красным, и явно не из-за жары. Я была безумно смущена. Боковым зрением я видела самого сексуального мужчину, которого встречала в своей жизни. Серьезно! Бред Питт и Мэтью МакКонахи (в которого я была влюблена с тех пор, как мне исполнилось 12) были абсолютными нолями, по сравнению с этим загадочным молодым человеком. А мы тут, понимаешь, о моей сексуальной жизни...  
- Или отсутствия таковой, - прибавила Элис, в который раз вызвав бурный смех у всех присутствующих.  
- Ладно, ладно! Пойду посмотрю не нужна ли Эсми помощь!  
Я повернулась к дому, и была тут же остановлена Роуз.

- Нет, Белла, мы больше не будем усложнять тебе жизнь. К тому же, ты должна познакомиться с моим муженьком.  
- Хорошо.  
- Белла, это Эммет. Эммет, это Белла.  
- Очень приятно, - сказала я застенчиво. Он сделал шаг вперед и заключил меня в крепкие объятья.  
- Мои девочки сказали, что ты лучшая медсестра, которая когда-либо была у моего тца, - сказал он, все еще обнимая меня.  
- Эммет, ты, придурок, она же дышать не может! - закричала Роуз, ударив его по руке.  
- Упс, прости, Белла, - он ухмыльнулся, поставив меня обратно на землю. - Ты знакома с моим братом? - Мы оба посмотрели направо. Потрясающе красивый, мужчина-ходячий секс был его братом. О, мой Бог, сын Карлайла.  
Я покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
- Прости, Белла, - перебила его Роуз. - Это Эдвард. Эдвард - Белла.  
Он протянул мне руку для рукопожатия. Моя ладошка утонула в его огромной руке.

- Приятно познакомится, Эдвард, - сказала я, все еще улыбаясь.  
Он слегка сжал мою руку.

- Аналогично, - ответил он и выпустил мою ладошку.  
- Белла! – услышала я позади себя. Я отвела свой ошарашеный взгляд от Эдварда и повернулась.  
- А, Холли!  
Она оттащила меня в сторону.

- Я хотела предупредить, что Эрик здесь и ищет тебя.  
- Маньяк, что ли? - это тот, с которым я познакомилась несколько дней назад …черт.  
- Дурочка, ты нравишься ему. Очень.  
- Ну, я же его совсем не знаю, - сказала я, направляясь обратно к компании. – Да к тому же, я в эти выходные обручилась, - я подняла левую руку, на которой носила старое обручальное кольцо. Мой бывший парень, Майк, сделалпредложение, но все закончил тем, что он мне изменил. Он никогда не просил вернуть кольцо обратно, и к тому же оно приходилось очень кстати тогда, когда возникала необходимость отшить кого-нибудь надоедливого. Как сейчас, гнапример.  
Все снова развеселились, как только Элис принялась рассказывать эту историю с самого начала. Она вещала и о всех тех бестолковых парнях, с которыми я встречалась позже, подтверждая, таким образом, мою теорию о том, что мне, как самой неудачливой неудачнице, со свиданиями надо завязывать в принципе.  
Мы перешли к теме высоких парней, и почему я не встречаюсь с ними.  
- Я слишком невысокая, чтобы встречаться с высокими парнями. Да, у меня есть список требований.  
- Что ты подразумеваешь под «высокими»? – спросил Эммет.  
- Ну-у… Я не знаю. Во всяком случае, не такой высокий, как тот парень, о котором Элис только что говорила. Я имею в виду, что он был уж слишком высоким. Наверное, где-то под метр девяносто.  
- Значит, нужно что-то меньше метра девяносто, - захихикала Роуз.

- Не знаю. Мы прямо сейчас должны об этом говорить?

- Да! У нас миссия «Белла Свон. Найти хорошего парня!», - прокричал Эммет со смехом.  
- И миссия «Уложить его в койку», - отрезала Элис.  
- Элис Свон! Я не могу поверить. - Она прервала меня до того, как я смогла закончить.

- Никаких «нет», Белла!  
Эдвард всё это время смотрел на меня, чем заставлял меня ещё больше краснеть.  
- Так какие остальные требования к кандидатам? - спросила Роуз.  
- Они должны получить одобрение старшего брата, - вмешался Джаспер, и положил свою руку мне на плечи.  
- Что, в принципе, автоматически делает нашу миссию невозможной, - сказала Элис, утвердительно кивая головой.  
- Мало кто достоин моей маленькой сестрёнки, - парировал Джаспер.  
- Я не маленькая, и прям-таки спасибо тебе огромное. - Меня стало раздражать, что на меня направлено всё внимание.  
- Сколько тебе лет, Белла? – спросил Эммет.  
- Двадцать три.  
- Да, безусловно ещё ребёнок. - Эммет засмеялся и слегка толкнул Эдварда локтем.  
- Ладно уж, но тогда очень взрослый ребенок.  
- Да, сорокалетняя Белла застряла в теле двадцатитрехлетней, – с усмешкой заметила Элис.  
- То, что я не бегаю на свидания и не провожу всё время на вечеринках, еще не означает, что…  
- Вот и хорошо, что Белли не проводит всё время в свиданиях и вечеринках, - прервал меня Джаспер.  
- Конечно, ты будешь так говорить, ты же мой старший брат. - Я повернулась к нему. – И не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, престать называть меня Белли? - тихо прошипела я сквозь зубы, но все, всё равно, услышали и взорвались смехом. Он отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая смеяться вместе со всеми. - Это самое раздражающее прозвище, и посмотрим еще, захочу ли я вообще знакомить своего парня с тобой когда-нибудь!  
- О, и ещё Белла встречается только с мужчинами старше ее,- добавила Элис, подмигивая Эдварду.  
- Элис! Ну, хватит уже!  
- Хватит что? Это правда. Ты ненавидишь ровесников и парней младше тебя. Кстати, Эдвард, - она нацепила на лицо широкую улыбку, - сколько тебе?  
Я сделал глоток воды и тут же им подавилась.  
Он тихо рассмеялся:

- Тридцать два.  
- Идеально! - Элис просияла от радости. Я посмотрела на Роуз, которая все еще хихикала.

- Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, убейте меня, - прошептала я.  
- О, Белла, он пялился на тебя всё утро. Элис просто пытается помочь вам сдвинуться с мертвой точки, - прошептала она так, чтоб никто не смог её услышать.  
- С мертвой точки?

- Ну да, знаешь, та часть, где мы оставляем вас наедине.  
- От друзей секретов нету! – проскулил Эммет.  
- К этому вопросу мы ещё вернёмся, - предупредила я Роуз в полный голос. Я намеренно не смотрела на Эдварда: взгляну на него, и мой очевидный румянец затопит меня полностью.  
В конце концов, мы закрыли тему меня любимой и моих отношений, и начали обсуждать работу и всякие другие темы. Я отошла от беседующих, чтобы пойти внутрь и помочь Эсми. Войдя в дом, я натолкнулась на четырех энергичных маленьких девочек.  
- Привет, девочки, - сказала я, садясь на корточки. - Веселитесь?  
- БЕЛЛА! - Они закричали одновременно. Кэти, Кайли и Карли - маленькие девочки Роуз и Эммета. Тройняшки. Я даже представить не могу, каково это - иметь трех шестилеток. Просто находиться рядом с постоянно вертящимися маленькими девочками вроде этих, было достаточным поводом для того, чтобы до конца жизни сидеть на противозачаточных. Лорен, их кузине, дочке Эдварда, так же было шесть. У него имелась еще одна дочь, Лиз, но ей, я думаю, двенадцать или тринадцать, и она держалась ото всех на расстоянии. Роуз частенько приводила их всех на осмотр к Карлайлу, там я с ними и познакомилась.  
- Ты пойдешь с нами плавать? - спросила Лорен с очаровательной улыбкой.  
- Ну-у… Я думаю, да. А вы спросили разрешения у родителей?  
- Мы уже отпросились у мамы, - ответила Карли. – А Лори ещё нет.  
- Лори, милая, иди и спроси маму, хорошо?

- Я не могу, моя мама в Калифорнии. Она далеко, - сказала она с душераздирающим выражением грусти на маленьком личике.  
- Солнышко, не грусти. Пойдем, спросим разрешения у твоего папы.  
- А папа вот! - закричала она, смотря поверх нас. - Папа, могу я пойти поплавать с ними? - В паре сантиметров от меня стоял ходячий секс.  
Он задумался ненадолго, изводя ее ожиданием ответа.

- Хмм…  
Я посмотрела на него и улыбнулась:

- Уу-у….ну же, папочка, разреши ей пойти поплавать?  
Он ухмыльнулся и тихо засмеялся.

- Кто же может сказать нет на это? Да, Лори, можешь пойти плавать, но ты должна во всём слушаться Беллу, понятно?  
- Да, папочка.  
Я поднялась и опросила девочек подождать меня на крыльце.  
- Спасибо тебе за это. Знаешь, они могут быть сущим наказанием.  
- Без проблем! Они очень милые. Роуз довольно часто приводит их. Кстати, а где Лиз?  
- А, так ты и есть та прекрасная медсестра, о которой, приходя домой после встреч с Карлайлом, постоянно говорят, - сказал он, а затем быстро откашлялся, немного покраснев. – Лиз… эм-м… она была где-то здесь. В последние дни она не в настроении, но, я думаю, это обычная пред-подростковая «ненавижу-тебя-папенька»- фаза. Прости, должно быть, я надоел тебе.  
- Нет, конечно, нет. И поверь мне, она перерастет это. Придется на пару лет с этим смириться, пока Лори не выйдет из этого возраста. - Я захихикала - Так что тебе не будет роздыху, по крайней мере, лет до сорока точно.  
- Да, и, возможно, к тому времени у меня появятся ещё дети, и, надеюсь, на этот раз мальчики. Но, судя по тому, что мы с Эмметом вытворяли в этом возрасте… о, мой бог! - Он криво улыбнулся. Мы направились к двери, все еще поглощенные разговором

- О, а вы с женой планируете еще детей? - спросила я застенчиво, заливаясь румянцем. Судя по ответу Лори, я считала, что он, по крайней мере, разведен, но хотела получить этому подтверждение.

- Ни боже ж мой! Я, вообще-то, в разводе. Их мать, Таня, только что переехала в Калифорнию, поближе к её новому парню. Девочки пробудут здесь примерно месяц, перед тем как вернутся обратно к ней. Так или иначе, ответ на твой вопрос – да, я хочу еще детей. Когда-нибудь. - Сказал он своим бархатным голосом. – И, пожалуй, сейчас мне следует заткнуться, пока я не сказал ещё что-нибудь более дурацкое.

- Нет, конечно, нет, - тихо захихикала я, смотря на свои ноги.  
- Белла, идём!- позвали меня девочки.  
- А, ну-ка, не командовать! - упрекнул он их.  
- Я… эм-м… Я лучше пойду. Увидимся позже, - сказала я, не способная стереть дебильную улыбку с моего лица. Он был просто не от мира сего - такой сексуальный и милый. Мне нравился его голос. Мне нравилось его тело. Я молилась дать мне сил, чтобы пережить этот вечер, не позволяя себе ежеминутно смущаться от близости его присутствия. Я была напуган им: все в нем кричало о сексе и это возбуждало меня.  
- Да, увидимся позже, Белла.  
Я устремилась к двери только чтобы споткнуться о свои собственные ноги, но, хвала богам, не рухнула. Я слышала, как он посмеивается сзади.

- Да, я катастрофически неуклюжа, - смеялась я пока выходила за дверь.  
Мы с девочками залезли в бассейн, побарахтались немного; никого из взрослых не было рядом, а мне, если быть честной, хотелось ещё немного поглазеть на Эдварда. Я знала, что мне ничего не светит. У него были дети, и ему определенно был нужен кто-то более опытный и взрослый. Кроме того, этот парень был самым возбуждающим из всех, кого я когда-либо видела: потрясающее тело, потрясающие волосы – он был абсолютно всепотрясающим!

Мы вышли из бассейна и обнаружили, что сумка с моим полотенцем, шортами и майкой исчезла – остались только полотенца девочек. Я догадывалась, что это проделки либо Элис, либо Роуз.  
Униженная в лучших чувствах и насквозь мокрая, я сделала единственную вещь, доступную мне на тот момент – направилась прямиком к Элис и Роуз, которые стояли с семьями в окружении нескольких друзей, и да, Эдвард там тоже был.  
- Элис Свон, - сказала я, постукивая ногой. - Верни мне мою одежду!  
- Прости, сладкая. Я её не брала. - Она взглянула на хихикающую Роуз.  
- Поберегись! - закричала Роуз, кидая мою сумку Эммету , который кинул ее Джасперу и так далее… и ещё я, мечущаяся между ними взад и вперед. В конце концов, она вернулась к Элис, которая, разумеется, догадывалась, как можно смутить меня ещё больше - кинуть ее Эдварду. Все засмеялись, кто-то дико заржал. Я подняла вверх руки, когда увидела, у кого теперь в руках мои выпавшие из сумки майка и шорты.  
- Сдаюсь! – Вероятно, я выглядела как пятилетняя, когда топнула ногой и понеслась обратно в дом.  
- Белла, подожди! - Я услышала крик Эдвард, но не останавливалась. Я могла одолжить одежду и у Эсми – что угодно, лишь бы прикрыть свою почти что наготу.

Я уже была наверху лестницы рядом с её спальней, когда Эдвард догнал меня и нежно схватил за запястье.  
- Белла, - начал он бархатистым голосом, - вот, держи. - Он протянул мою одежду. - Я и не собирался отнимать её у тебя.

Я была прижата к двери в комнату Эсми, так что между мной и Эдвардом почти не было свободного места  
- Спасибо, - тихо промолвила я, начиная краснеть. - Я просто самокритична и… Я… мне не удобно бегать вокруг и…  
Он сделал еще один шаг вперед, заставив мое дыхание ненадолго остановиться.  
- Не надо извиняться. Я понимаю. Я был бы так же смущен, но если быть честным,- продолжил он низким, мягким голосом, - самокритика здесь неуместна. Ты прекрасна.  
- С-с-спасибо, - едва смогла пропищать я в ответ. Схватив свои вещи из его рук, я, развернувшись, влетела в комнату Эсми. Я была в шоке! Самый горячий из живущих мужчин только что назвал меня прекрасной. Я не знаю, как мне вообще удастся удержаться на своих шатких ногах после такого заявления. Я оделась и посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Волосы были в беспорядке, но с этим я действительно не могла ничего поделать.  
Я медленно вышла из комнаты и обнаружила Эдварда, прислонившегося к стене в коридоре. Увидев его, я замерла.  
- Извини, если смутил тебя, Белла.  
Я сделала шаг к нему.

- Да нет, я не … я просто…  
- Папа! - Мы были прерваны Лиз, которая, наконец-то, вылезла из своей норки. - Что ты делаешь? - спросила она голосом, не скрывающим её отношения к увиденному.  
- Привет, Лиз, я не видела тебя весь вечер, - сказала я.  
- Здравствуйте, сестра Свон. Папа? Чем вы тут занимаетесь? – потребовала она опять ехидным тоном. Эдвард закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то неразборчиво.

Лиз казалась сердитой или чем-то расстроенной, так что я поспешила извиниться

- Увидимся позже, ребята. Было приятно увидеться с тобой, Лиз. - Я застенчиво улыбнулась Эдварду, который одарил меня ответной улыбкой.  
Остаток вечер пролетел незаметно. Мы не перекинулись и словом, но иногда встречались друг с другом взглядом. Мой румянец выходил из-под контроля, и он тихо посмеивался каждый раз, когда замечал это.  
Элис, Джаспер и я уехали ближе к полуночи. Мы попрощались со всеми, и я как-то умудрилась проскользнуть мимо Эдварда. Как бы мне не хотелось увидеть его еще раз, перед тем как уехать, этого было лучше не делать. Я очень нервничала в его присутствии, и мне не хотелось, чтобы он понял насколько сильно я неуверенна в себе. Но то, как он смотрел на меня… казалось, что он испытывал чувства, схожие с моими. Мне, к сожалению, этого никогда не узнать. Вряд ли мы ещё встретимся. Во всяком случае, в ближайшем будущем.

Господи, какая же я жалкая!


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Следующие несколько недель пролетели быстро. Я старалась не думать об Эдварде, но, то и дело ловила себя на том, что мои мысли возвращаются к нему. Я страдала от какой-то нездоровой одержимости им, в которой день за днём всё больше погрязала.  
Как-то в пятницу мне позвонила Розали.  
- Алло.  
- Привет, Белла! Это Роуз. Как дела?  
- Хорошо, спасибо. А у тебя?  
- Отлично. Я звоню предупредить тебя, что сегодня мы кое-куда идём.

- Мы?  
- Да, мы – я, ты и Элис. Встретимся в семь в новом ресторане «Sky View», на Бэй Драйв, ясно?

- Эм, да. А что за причина? - спросила я. Наши редкие встречи, в основном, были связаны с работой у доктора Каллена.  
- Ну-у, мне срочно нужна девчоночья компания. С тех пор, как я переехала сюда, я как-то не очень обзавелась подругами. Ну, кроме тебя и Элис

- Ладно. Там и увидимся.  
- Замечательно, я уже в нетерпении!  
По пятницам Карлайл обычно заканчивал пораньше, так что тем вечером я поспешила домой. Мне ещё многое нужно было сделать.

Я позвонила Элис убедиться, что она тоже идет. Она была уже в центре, и мы решили встретиться прямо на месте. Как и обычно, у меня возникла проблема с выбором одежды, ведь, чаще всего именно Элис выступала в качестве моего стилиста, выбирая мне что-либо приемлемое для того или иного случая. Я остановилась на темных джинсах и белом топе без бретелек, надев сверху черный кардиган. Не слишком броско, но и не достаточно скучно, чтобы дать Элис повод для критики. Я с неохотой надела пару черных туфелек на опасных каблуках, которые Элис подарила мне на Рождество, в тайне надеясь, что мой вечер не закончиться падением с них. Легкий макияж, блеск для губ, пару раз пройтись щёткой по волосам и я готова. Я совсем не приняла во внимание, что могу попасть в пробку, так что мне пришлось позвонить Роуз, предупредить, что немного опаздываю. Я ненавидела опаздывать и ненавидела, когда опаздывают другие, так что начало вечера было немного смазано.  
Наконец, я добралась до ресторана, умудрившись при этом задержаться всего лишь на пятнадцать минут, что не так плохо, учитывая вечер пятницы.

- У меня столик на фамилию Каллен, - сказала я администратору.  
- Да, конечно. Сюда, пожалуйста. Ваша друзья ожидают вас, - сказала она. Пока я шла за ней, всё моё внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы не упасть с этих ужасных каблуков. Подходя к столику и оторвав, наконец, взгляд от своих туфель, я обнаружила Роуз и Элис. А также своего брата, Эммета и… Эдварда. Кто-нибудь, убейте меня! Чёртовы предательницы!

Никто из них не заметил моего появления, и только я было попыталась по-тихому смыться оттуда, как услышала, как кто-то окликнул меня.

- Белла Свон!  
Черт! Попалась!

Я моментально стала ярко-красной, поворачиваясь лицом к сидящей компании. Все поприветствовали меня, однако, человек, назвавший моё имя, был не кто иной, как мой бывший парень.  
- Майк? Привет! Как ты?  
- Да, вроде ничего, Белла. А ты?  
- Тоже хорошо. Вот, встречаюсь с друзьями, - сказала я, кивнув в их сторону. К счастью, Элис успела увидеть проскользнувшее на моём лице раздражение, и тут же поспешила на помощь.  
- Привет, козё… Я имею в виду, Майк. Как ты? Надеюсь, что плохо, - протараторила Элис с лучезарной улыбкой на лице. Джаспер мелко затряс головой, пытаясь сдержать неконтролируемый приступ смеха.  
Мы с Майком встречались несколько лет – сначала в старшей школе, затем в колледже. Он выбрал учебное заведение, расположенное на значительном расстоянии от моего, и мы долго играли в «любовь на расстоянии». Спустя некоторое время, у меня начали закрадываться сомнения относительно его верности, и мы с Элис пустились в захватывающую поездку по стране, для того чтобы проверить его. По приезду, мы тут же обнаружили его с другой девушкой. Возможно, у многих от этого факта разбилось бы сердце, учитывая то, что этот придурок перед отъездом снабдил меня обручальным кольцом, и я была преданной невестой этого подонка на протяжении нескольких лет, но меня это как-то не очень тронуло. Конечно, мне было немного больно – а кому бы не было? Но я, действительно, вздохнула с облегчением, покончив с этой нелепой любовью. Проводить День Святого Валентина и все остальные романтические праздники в одиночестве только потому, что твой парень живёт на другом конце страны, сродни мазохизму. Элис презирала его. Так же, как и мой брат. Но мне было всё равно. Думаю, что вряд ли я даже его любила. Мы оба были из маленького города, где и выбора-то особого не было.  
Я стояла в шоке от приветственно речи Элис, но, в большей степени, из-за того, что во время всей этой сцены Эдвард не сводил с меня пристального взгляда своих прекрасных зелёных глаз. Да, я была полностью очарована этим мужчиной. И сколько бы раз я это не говорила, но я снова и снова буду повторять насколько же он был сексуальным. И даже этого моего многократного признания его сексуальности не будет достаточно для описания сидящего передо мной мужчины.

- Элис Брендон! Ничего себе! Рад тебя видеть! – сказал Майк с сарказмом.  
- Взаимно, коз... И, кстати, я Свон. Элис Свон, - ответила она холодно.  
Он отвернулся от Элис и посмотрел на меня.

- Белла, я могу тебе позвонить? Я просто подумал, что могу заехать к тебе, и мы… эм-м... сходим куда-нибудь, - спросил Майк.  
Я пожала плечами, пытаясь найти подходящий ответ. Я не умела отказывать людям. Я открыла, было, рот, как тут же была прервана.  
- Майк, не так ли? – произнесла Роуз. Он кивнул. - Ну, видишь ли, Майк, не думаю, что парню Беллы понравится, если она даст тебе свой номер. - Она кивнула в сторону Эдварда, который тут же послала мне вопросительную улыбку. Я улыбнулась в ответ, пытаясь не показаться легкомысленной. Я чувствовала себя глупой тринадцатилетней девчонкой, едва ли позволившей себе допустить мысль, что Эдвард мог быть моим парнем.  
- Да, это, действительно, не лучшая идея, Майк. Но Белла может делать всё, что захочет, - промолвил Эдвард, посмотрев на меня. – Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться к нам и. так сказать, наверстать упущенное.  
Я уставилась на Эдварда широко раскрытыми глазами, шокированная тем, что он только что пригласил этого придурка за наш столик.  
- Нет, спасибо. Ну, эм-м… я думаю, мы еще встретимся. - Я улыбнулась, кивнув ему в ответ.

Когда он ушел, я вздохнула с облегчением, пыталась стереть ухмылку с моего лица.  
- Вот уж спасибо, - сказала я, глядя на их хихикающие лица друзей.  
Я огляделась, пытаясь найти свободное место, и единственное оставшееся было рядом с Эдвардом. Я посмотрела на Роуз, у которой на лице играла улыбка злого гения.

- Девчачья компания, Роуз? - я была всё ещё красной.  
- Ах, ты на счет этого? Ну, мы не захотели болтаться в одиночку. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, Белла? - Эммет заговорил до того, как Роуз смогла найти подходящее объяснение.  
- Конечно, нет, - сказала я, подходя к своему месту. Эдвард тут же встал, и отодвинул для меня стул.  
- Спасибо, - тихонечко сказала я. Он кивнул мне и сел обратно. Все были заняты разговорами между собой, оставляя Эдварда и меня сидеть в тишине, до тех пор, пока он не наклонился и не зашептал прямо мне в ухо:  
- Ну, привет и тебе тоже.  
- Привет, - сказала я робко. - Как ты?  
- Отлично. Куча дел, но отлично. А ты как, Белла?  
Мне нравилось, когда он произносил мое имя. У него был глубокий хрипловатый голос, одновременно звучащий мягко и чувственно.  
- Тоже ничего. Работа, сам понимаешь. Как девочки? Карлайл сказал, что Лори несколько дней назад переболела гриппом?  
- Они, вроде бы, хорошо. Лиз есть Лиз, - он тихо рассмеялся. - А Лори… да, у нее грипп.

- Надеюсь, она уже поправилась?  
- Нет, пока ещё не совсем, но сегодня она осталась с бабушкой, так что, думаю, по полной программе получит всё то, что я обычно запрещаю. Уверен, сегодня ей станет намного лучше. – Мы оба тихонько рассмеялись. Затем я внезапно осознала, что мы слишком близко наклонились друг к другу, и поспешно откинулась на спинку стула, молясь, чтобы захлестнувший меня румянец не выдал моего смущения. Я посмотрел на свои руки и увидела что они мелко дрожат.

Он наклонился, сокращая расстояние между нами, и прошептал:

- Мне нравится, когда ты это делаешь. - Я медленно подняла свою голову и посмотрела на него.

- Делаю что? - Он улыбнулся своей прекрасной кривой улыбкой, и только захотел мне ответить, как был прерван Роуз.  
- Так, что вы двое будете заказывать? - спросила она с дьявольской улыбкой. Я знала это выражение её лица: оно означало, что у нее и Элис уже разработан коварный план как свести меня с Эдвардом. Можно подумать, что он когда-нибудь заинтересуется мной? Ага, сейчас!  
- Эм-м… я не знаю. Разрываюсь между лазаньей и цыпленком альфредо.  
- Белли, давай я закажу лазанью, а ты заказывай цыпленка. Если что, поделимся! Согласна? - спросила Элис.  
- Да. Но не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, прекратить называть меня Белли? - Все взорвались смехом на мою просьбу.  
Официантка приняла наш заказ на напитки. Все заказали алкоголь, за исключением Элис и меня – мы взяли по бокалу воды. Я не пила, в основном из-за того, что не любила терять контроль над собой. Вдобавок ко всему, даже от самого маленького его количество, у меня бывало жуткое похмелье.

– И что такое с вами двумя случилось? Вы беременны? - спросил Эмм.  
- Нет, я не люблю алкоголь, - сказала я, передавая меню официантке. Элис же молчала. Она с огромной улыбкой посмотрела на Джаспера. Он тоже улыбался. Они оба повернулись и посмотрели на меня, Джаспер пожал плечами.

- Элис, ты не хочешь…  
- О, Боже, я буду тетей? - закричала я громко.  
В глазах у Элис стояли слезы, и с радостной улыбкой на лице она произнесла:

- Я только сегодня узнала! Срок в феврале.  
Я вскочила на ноги, подбежала к своей лучшей подруге и моему брату и обняла их обоих.  
- Я боюсь, Белла, - прошептала она мне на ухо. - Но я так счастлива! И так бы хотела, чтобы родители дожили до этого момента.  
Джаспер выбрался из наших объятий.  
- Они бы гордились тобой, Эл. Я очень сильно тебя люблю! - прошептала я ей в ответ.  
Мы сели обратно, но так и не смогли избавиться от широченных улыбок, расплывающихся по нашим лицам.  
- Поздравляю, тетя Белла, - сказал мне Эдвард, улыбаясь, чем заставил ещё больше покраснеть.  
- Спасибо, Эдвард, - ответила я тихо.  
Вечер тянулся медленно. Нам было очень хорошо. Мы вспоминали смешные истории, большинство из которых касалось меня. Мне действительно было весело в этой компании. Меня не покидало чувство, что все мы были друзьями уже очень-очень давно. Элис, Роуз, Джаспер и Эмметт планировали после пойти в кино, но я очень устала и, вдобавок, слишком нервничала в присутствии Эдварда. Я так и ждала, что в какой-то момент ляпну что-нибудь глупое или двусмысленное.  
- Я лучше поеду домой. Эсми приедет завтра пораньше, чтобы помочь с перепланировкой кухни, - сказала я, прощаясь со всеми.  
- Думаю, я тоже поеду, - вставая позади меня, присоединился Эдвард  
- Эдвард, но ты же приехал с нами, как ты собираешься попасть домой? - спросила Роуз.  
Блин! Не баба, а сущее наказание!  
- Я пройдусь пешком, до дома не так уж и далеко. Да и вечер сегодня удался…  
- Я могу подвести тебя, - предложила я. – Меня не затруднит…  
- Ты уверенна? Я могу и пешком…

- Ну, конечно же, нет. Всё в порядке.

- Ладно, ребята, увидимся! Эмметт, позвони мне утром, если соберёшься поиграть в гольф.

- Белла, позвони мне, когда доберешься домой, - сказала Элис, закашливаясь. – Если ты вообще туда сегодня попадёшь. - Она подмигнула и улыбнулась мне. Ну что за… Кто-нибудь, пристрелите меня!

Я кивнула и направилась к выходу. Эдвард шел позади. Зайдя в пустой лифт, мы стояли в абсолютной тишине. Я смотрела на свои ноги, в пол – куда угодно, лишь бы не поднимать голову…

- Белла, - сказал Эдвард, нарушая тишину. – Я тут подумал…  
Его прервал звон лифта, остановившегося на девятом этаже. Я тут же начала отодвигаться, освобождая место входящим. Все закончилось тем, что я оказалась стоящей спиной к Эдварду. Какая-то женщина толкнула меня, и я упала в его объятья.  
Я демонстративно откашлялась, но на этом эта долбанная тетка не остановилась. Она наступила на мои гудящие ноги, и, ко всему прочему, меня буквально вжало в Эдварда. Он помог мне восстановить равновесие, придерживая меня за руки, при этом тихо посмеиваясь.

- Ты в порядке? – прошептал он мне на ухо. Я, не поворачивая головы, кивнула. Он не выпускал моих рук до конца поездки. Я молча подбадривала себя: мне нужно было узнать о чем он собирался спросить меня. А для этого мне просто необходимо было набраться смелости. Или наглости. Или чего-нибудь там ещё….

Пока мы ехали в лифте, я заметила, как одна женщина, явно из породы доступных, прожигает Эдварда похотливым взглядом. Меня это так разозлило! Ещё бы: он почти обнимает меня, а она имеет наглость так пялиться на него! Я накрыла его руку своей, и он тут же прижал меня ещё ближе к себе. Глупая тёлка отвернулась, потерпев поражение. Ха! Это было сущим ребячеством, но, Боже, что-то в этом парне было такое, что, буквально, притягивало меня к нему. Я действительно хотела познакомиться с ним поближе, но настолько терялась в его присутствии, что, честно говоря, не знала, будет ли у меня когда-нибудь шанс на это.  
Все вышли из лифта, мы - следом за ними, а Эдвард так и не отпускал моей руки. Я удивлённо посмотрела на него.  
- Что? Тот парень, в лифте, который не спускал с тебя глаз… не мог же я позволить ему предположить, что такая красивая женщина, как ты, могла быть там одна, да ещё и свободной. - У него на лице появился легкий румянец, моё же буквально пылало.  
- Да? Странно. Мне показалось, что я видела довольно странную, или, скорее, жуткую женщину, которая тоже пялилась на тебя, так что…- робко пояснила я.  
- Ну, я полагаю, мы хорошо справились с задачей и присмотрели друг за другом, не так ли? - спросил он, слегка сжав мою руку.  
- Да, думаю, да. – В полной тишине мы направились вдоль по улице к моей машине. Дойдя до нее, Эдвард, не выпуская моей руки, обошел машину и открыл мне водительскую дверь.

- Спасибо, - тихо поблагодарила я, на что он только улыбнулся.  
Он назвал мне свой адрес, до него, действительно, было легко добраться - он жил всего в нескольких кварталах от моего дома.  
- Ничего себе! Я каждое утро проезжаю мимо твоего дома, - сказала я, приятно шокированная.  
- Я и не знаю, как до сих пор тебя не заметил. Поверь, если бы я тебя увидел, то наверняка бы запомнил. Зато теперь у меня есть хороший повод радоваться наступлению утра, - сказал он, робко посмеиваясь.

Эдвард Каллен, сам Бог Секса, нервничал рядом со мной.  
- Ну, теперь я не могу ездить этой дорогой – это будет похоже на… эм-м… преследование, - сказала я, смеясь своей откровенности.  
- Иметь тебя в качестве преследователя, хм, пожалуй, это довольно соблазнительно, - промурлыкал он бархатным голосом. - Поверь мне, если бы я знал, где ты живешь, я бы сделал что угодно, лишь бы каждое утро, хоть мельком, иметь возможность увидеть тебя. И я не могу поверить, что только что сказал это вслух.  
- Ну уж нет, поверь мне, это моя работа следить за собой, пытаясь не сболтнуть лишнего и не попасть в неудобное положение, что кстати случается довольно часто, стоит мне только открыть рот.

- Ну, Белла, - начал он мягко, - мне ты можешь сказать всё, что у тебя на уме. И не стесняйся. Я хотел бы знать, о чём ты думаешь. Не смущайся! - Он наклонился ближе ко мне, ожидая ответа.  
- Я… эм… хорошо. О чем ты собирался спросить меня в лифте? - спросила я тихо, играя с прядью своих волос. Я старалась не смотреть на него, но он прикоснулся пальцем к моему подбородку, приподнимая его так, чтобы видеть мои глаза.  
- Мне нравятся твои глаза. Прекрати прятать их от меня. - Я кивнула, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.  
На его лице играла кривая улыбка, такая сексуальная.

- Я собирался пригласить тебя на свидание или, если я ещё окончательно тебя не запугал, к себе домой на ужин.  
- Хорошо, - сказала я, пытаясь спрятать глупую улыбку, растянувшуюся на моём лице.  
- Отлично! Ты свободна в следующую пятницу?  
- Да.  
- Окей! Я заберу тебя около шести, нормально?  
- Здорово! Есть какие-нибудь идеи насчёт того, чем мы займемся? Это чтобы я знала во что одеться. – Спрятать улыбку было уже невозможно.  
- На этот раз мы пойдём куда-нибудь поужинать. А на наше следующее свидание я буду готовить для тебя сам. Согласна?  
- Ага! - Второе свидание? Он уже планирует встретиться со мной еще раз? Спасибо тебе, Господи!  
Он наклонился ближе ко мне, оставляя между нашими лицами совсем немного пространства.

- И да, я планирую второе свидание с тобой … и третье… и так далее, - прошептал он с усмешкой. – Так, я лучше пойду. Не могла бы ты сделать мне одно одолжение?  
- Да, конечно.  
- Позвони мне, как доберешься домой, ладно? Чтобы я был уверен, что ты доехала в целости и сохранности.  
- Хорошо. Но у меня нет твоего номера. И я уверенна, что со мной все будет в порядке, ехать-то недалеко, - сказала я, тихо посмеиваясь.  
- Можно мне твой телефон? - он протянул свою руку.  
Я передала ему телефон, и он набрал свой номер.

- Вот. Теперь, если ты не перезвонишь через несколько минут, я буду бегать по улицам до тех пор, пока не найду тебя. - Он вышел из машины, и направился к моей двери. Я опустила стекло и улыбнулась ему. Он наклонился, сокращая расстояние между нами.  
- Спокойной ночи, красавица. - Он поцеловал меня в лоб и, развернувшись, пошел в сторону дома.  
Через несколько минут я оказалась дома, и сразу же направилась в спальню, скидывая по пути жуткие туфли, чтобы переодеться в пижаму. Я, наконец-то, собралась с духом и решила позвонить Эдварду. Я уговаривала себя тем, что позвонить просто необходимо, иначе он вполне может разыскать мой адрес и приехать для проверки. Найдя последний добавленный номер в телефонной книге, записанный под именем «Счастливчик», я не могла перестать хихикать пока нажимала клавишу соединения. Он поднял трубку с половины первого гудка.  
- Белла?  
- Да, это я. Я на месте.  
- Хорошо, я уже начинал волноваться.  
- Прости, просто мне необходимо было сначала снять эти жуткие туфли, - сказала я, посмеиваясь.  
- О! Ну, на твоих ножках они не выглядели такими уж жуткими, а очень даже сексуальными. - Я была безумно рада, что сейчас он не может увидеть моего красного лица.  
Я нервно прокашлялась.

- Что ж, я, наверное, пойду спать. Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.  
- Спокойной ночи, Белла. Сладких снов, красавица.  
- Тебе тоже. Пока, - произнесла я застенчиво.  
Этот мужчина станет моей погибелью. Я была полностью запугана им. Его телом. Его голосом. Его внутренней энергией. Абсолютно всё в нём было совершенно.


End file.
